Best Experience
by Talitakummm
Summary: Karena ulah Sakura, dia dan teman-temannya terlempar ke masa lalu. Untuk kembali ke masa kini, mereka harus ikut beraksi di medan perang. Akankah berhasil?
1. Chapter 1 : Prologe

Best Experience

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen

Summary : Sakura seorang gadis yang suka sekali memandangi jam. Saat mereka pergi ke museum, Sakura dan teman-temannya mengalami sebuah peristiwa yang yang hebat, karna mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka masing-masing. Akankah mereka selamat?

Happy Reading^^!

* * *

Kelas VIII Superior, yaitu kelas yang terbagus di sekolah elit Konoha High School atau yang dikenal dengan KHS, sedang dilingkupi oleh atmosfir kehebohan, terlebih seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu. Emeraldnya berbinar-binar memperhatikan guru bermasker yang sedang bicara.

"Ingat, besok kumpul di sekolah jam 8 pagi!" seru guru berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi itu.

"Ya sensei!" balas para murid dengan semangat dan serentak.

"Bagus! Jangan lupa bawa buku catatan kalian karna di museum nanti, Sensei akan menjelaskan banyak hal," sambung Sensei itu.

"Baiklah, Kakashi-sensei!" balas semua siswa serentak.

"Kalian boleh pulang sekarang,"ujar Kakashi-sensei. Para siswa pun segera membereskan barang-barang mereka untuk segera pulang.

"Sakura, nanti kita berangkat bersama ya!" ujar gadis beriris aqumarine dengan rambut poni _style_ itu.

"Oke!" balas gadis berambut pink dengan bola mata emeraldnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok ya!" sambung Sakura lalu segera berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

Sakura telah siap untuk pergi ke museum. Sakura memakai baju kaos warna hijau muda dengan tulisan "You Can Do It! Fighting!" yang berwarna kuning dengan celana panjang warna hitam yang berbahan jeans. Ia gendong tas ransel hitamnya yang telah diisi oleh keperluannya untuk nanti. Setelah itu, ia pun keluar dari rumahnya setelah ia pamit pada Kaa-sannya.

"Ino!" seru Sakura ke rumah yang ada di sebelah rumahnya. Gadis berambut pirang pun keluar dari rumah itu.

"Ayo pergi!" Sakura meloncati batasan antara rumahnya dengan rumah Ino lalu menarik tangan Ino dan pergi menuju KHS.

Sesampainya di sekolah…

Sakura dan Ino pun sampai di sekolah. Mereka berdua pun segera berkumpul dengan rombongan yang ada di lapangan di depan bus yang akan membawa mereka munju museum. Sakura dan Ino berbaris dengan terengah-engah di belakang.

"Baiklah, lebih baik Sensei mengabsen kalian dulu,"ujar Kakashi-sensei.

"Aburame Shino!"

"Hadir," jawab cowok yang memakai jaket dan kacamata hitam dengan pelan.

"Akimichi Choji,"

"Nyam… nyam… huadir sensei, nyam…" balas cowok bertubuh gendut dengan memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Haruno Sakura,"

"Hadir Kakashi-sensei!" ujar Sakura dengan semangat yang membara.

"Hyuuga Hinata,"

"Ha-hadir, se-sensei," gadis berponi rata dengan rambut sepunggung yang berwarna ungu yang sewarna dengan bola matanya menundundukkan kepalanya berucap pelan.

"Hyuuga Neji,"

"Hadir," cowok berambut coklat tua panjang yang ujungnya diikat dnegan wajah yang mirip Hinata pun membalas dengan tegas.

"Inuzuka Kiba!"

"Hadir!/ Guk!" cowok yang memiliki tatto segitiga di kedua pipinya dan membawa anjing putih pun menjawab dengan tak kalah semangatnya dengan Sakura.

"Namikaze Naruto!"

"Hadir sensei!" balas seorang cowok dengan rambut spike blonde dengan iris blue ocean yang berkulit tan itu.

"Nara Shikamaru,"

"Hoamm… hadir," pemuda dengan rambut nanas yang jenius itu menjawab dengan menguap terlebih dahulu.

"Rock Lee"

"Hadir sensei!" cowok berambut seperti mangkuk dengan mata yang sangat bulat dengan alis tebal menmbalas dengan semangat seperti Kiba dan Sakura.

"Tenten,"

"Hadir sensei!" gadis bersurai coklat muda yang dicepol dua itu membalas dengan senyuman yang membuat hazelnutnya tersembunyi karna kelopak matanya.

"Sabaku No Gaara,"

"Hn," cowok berambut merah dengan tatto "Ai" dalam huruf kanji Jepang itu membalasanya dengan gumaman asal-asalannya.

"Sabaku No Temari,"

"Hadir," gadis dengan rambut pirang seperti Ino yang dikuncit empat pun menjawab.

"Shimura Sai,"

"Hadir sensei!" seru cowok yang berkulit putih seperti mayat dengan obsidian yang pekat dan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Hn," gumam cowok yang tampan dengan rambut emo _style_ serta onyx yang kelam dengan _stay cool_.

"Yamanaka Ino,"

"Aku di sini, Sensei!" Ino berkata dengan senang.

"Oke, karna kalian sudah terkumpul semua, silahkan masuk ke dalam bus," Kakashi-sensei berkata sambil membaca buku berwarna kuning yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Semuanya masuk dengan berbaris rapi ke dalam bus. Sakura duduk di tempat yang ada di belakang dengan Ino. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua terus mengobrol dengan nyaman. Tidak hanya Sakura da Ino saja yang sibuk, yang lain juga sibuk bernyanyi dan menari, juga mengeluarkan senandung, ada juga yang memilih mengobrol seperti yang dilakukan Sakura dan Ino, ada yang makan, dan ada yang memilih untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya, tetapi tidak dengan Gaara dan Sasuke yang _stay cool_.

Sampai-sampai tak terasa kalau mereka telah sampai di Konoha Museum. Mereka semua menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing karna mereka akan turun dari bus. Dengan bimbingan Kakashi, mereka semua masuk ke dalam museum yang telah lama berdiri itu. Tetapi setelah ada di tengah museum, Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku akan membagi kalian menjadi dua kelompok. Kelompok pertama beranggotakan ; Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, dan Gaara. Dan kelompok dua adalah sisanya. Tugaskan kalian adalah membuat tugas tentang segala benda yang ada di museum ini," jelas Kakashi.

"Yah, kita tidak sekelompok. Padahal aku mau sekelompok denganmu," Ino mendesah kecewa.

"Aku juga Ino," Sakura pun menatap Ino dengan pandangan sayu.

"Sudah. Sebaiknya kalian cepat berpencar untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini," ujar Kakashi.

Dua kelompok itu pun mulai berpencar untuk memulai melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan Kakashi. Semuanya berkumpul untuk berunding mau mencatat yang mana duluan. Mari kita intip kelompok Ino dulu.

"Aduh… perutku sakit, boleh aku ke toilet dulu?" tanya Chouji yang memegangi perutnya.

"Baiklah, silahkan," jawab Neji.

"Ng… tapi Lee boleh ikut tidak? Aku takut kalau pergi sendirian," ungkap Chouji malu-malu.

"Ne, aku mau! Kata Guy-sensei aku harus membantu semua temanku!" balas Lee lalu menarik tangan Chouji untuk pergi ke toilet

"Tunggu dulu, dimana Shino?" tanya Tenten.

"Eh, iya! Kau benar juga, dia dimana ya? Lalu Kiba juga diamana?" Ino juga ikut bertanya.

"Merepotkan. Lebih baik kita bertiga memulai duluan," saran Neji.

"Boleh saja. Tapi kemana dulu?" Tenten menanggapi.

"Kita kunjungi Big C'lock Konoha saja!" saran Ino dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju!" ujar Tenten.

Neji, Tenten, dan Ino pun segera berjalan menuju Big C'lock Konoha, yaitu jam besar yang antik dan sudah tua yang pertama kali ditemukan oleh keluarga Senju, yaitu keluarga pendiri kota Konoha ini. Mereka pun sampai dihadapan Big Clock Konoha, dan di sana sudah ada kelompok Sakura.

"Big Clock Konoha. Jam tertua karena ini adalah jam yang pertama kali dipakai oleh penduduk Konoha pada saat awal Konoha berdiri. Jam ini adalah jam antik, karena dikenal sebagai jam yang bisa menjadi mesin waktu, itu adalah rumor yang menyebar dikalangan keturunan keluarga Senju. Jika jam ini berdenting sebanyak tujuh kali, makan mesin waktu akan bekerja." Sakura membaca semua yang ada di kertas yang tertempel di papan yang ada di dekat jam antik itu.

Ting…

"Hinata, kau sudah selesai mencatatnya?" tanya Sakura.

Tong…

"Su-sudah, Haruno-san," jawab Hinata dengan gagap.

Ting…

"Sedang apa di sini, Ino?" tanya Sakura.

Tong…

"Kelompok kami terpencar, biasalah sibuk dengn urusan masing-masing," jawab Ino lesu.

Ting…

"Bukannya biasanya jam hanya berdenting tiga kali?" tanya Tenten yang merasa keganjilan pada jam tua ini.

Tong…

"Kau benar, jam ini sudah berbunyi sebanyak enam kali. Aneh sekali," Gaara mendukung ucapan Tenten.

Ting…

"Ini yang ketujuh, ada yang ganjil dengan jam ini," komentar Gaara.

"Mungkin karna ini jam tu… HUWAAA…."

Kalimat Naruto terpotong karna lantai tempat mereka semua berdiri tiba-tiba runtuh dan mereka semua berteriak dengan kencang karna terjatuh ke dalamnya. Anehnya, mereka bukannya melihat tanah tetapi mereka melihat banyak jam yang menunjukkan berbagai macam pukul waktu. Dan anehnya lagi, mereka semua terbang karna kaki mereka tidak menyentuh dasar. Para perempuan yang ada di situ berteriak dengan kencang karna mereka merasa tubuh mereka seperti tersedot dan tertarik entah kemana. Dan para cowok berusaha melindungi perempuan yang ada. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, mereka terlempar ke sebuah lapangan hijau dan semua gambar jam itu lenyap.

"Akh!" Sakura merintih kesakitan karna dia terlempar lalu terguling, sehingga sikut dan lututnya berdarah.

"A-aaw.. sakit sekali," Hinata merintih karna baru kali ini merasakan yang namanya terlempar lalu jatuh. Naruto yang ada di dekat Hinata pun mengahmpiri Hinata dan memeriksa keadaan Hinata.

"Kau tau apa?" tanya Naruto cemas, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan wajahnya memerah karena jarak dirinya dengan Naruto terlalu dekat, dan seketika itu juga Hinata pingsan.

"HINATA PINGSAN!" teriak Naruto panik, kemudian Naruto menggendong Hinata dengan bridal style menuju tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Kau apakan dia?!" seru Neji khawatir.

"Aku tau melakukan apa-apa. Dia pingsan sendiri!" jawab Naruto jujur.

"Jangan bohong!" Neji membantah tak percaya sambil mencengkram kerah baju Naruto.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Neji!" Naruto melepaskan tangan Neji secara kasar.

"Neji! Naruto! Hentikan perkelahian konyol kalian!" sahut Temari bijak, Neji dan Naruto pun berhenti dengan saling melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Sebaiknya cek, siapa yang tidak ada di sini," ujar Shikamaru serius. Mereka semua pun saling menilik satu sama lain dan Ino yang sudah terlebih dahulu mencari kepala pink Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Sakura tidak ada!" seru Ino panik.

"Kau benar! Ayo kita cari dia!"

Dengan bersama-sama mereka semua berjalan mencari keberadaan Sakura. Ino dan Naruto meneriaki nama Sakura secara terus-terusan. Meski Neji tidak ikut berteriak memanggil nama Sakura. Ia merasakan keganjilan dengan dirinya, matanya entah kenapa jadi terasa lebih tajam, dan ia tahu dimana keberadaan Sakura karena ia melihat peredaran darah Sakura dengan jelas.

"Aku tau dimana dia," ucap denga Neji pelan. Ino dan Naruto serta yang lain pun berhenti berteriak dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada Neji.

"Ikut aku," sambung Neji yang memimpin jalan. Neji terus berjalan mengikuti petunjuk matanya.

"Tolong! Tolong aku!" tak lama mereka berjalan, teriakan minta tolong yang sangat dikenal Ino pun terdengar jelas di gendang telinga mereka semua. Semua langsung berpencar mencari ke asal suara. Dan akhirnya, terlihatlah Sakura yang terperangkap di lubang yang cukup dalam.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino panik.

"Ki-kita harus berbuat ap-apa untuk menolong Ha-Haruno-san?" tanya Hinata yang sudah siuman juga karna mendengar teriakan Ino yang cetar mmebahana di telinganya itu.

"Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" batin Sakura bingung.

"_Sebaiknya kau sembuhkan dulu lukamu,"_ balas seseorang.

"Siapa kau?" batin Sakura.

"_Aku adalah bagian darimu. Aku adalah innermu!"_ jawab inner Sakura. Dahi Sakura berkerut bingung.

"Baiklah. Kau tau, di sini tidak alat apapun yang bisa menyembuhkan lukaku!"

"_Kau berkeringat kan?"_

"Tentu saja! Di sini begitu panas!"

"_Usapkan keringatmu pada luka-lukamu itu!"_

"Itu membuatku merasakan sakit!"

"_Lakukan saja, bukankah kau adalah gadis yang kuat?"_

"Baiklah! Akan kucoba,"

Sakura pun mengelap keringatnya dan menempelkan keringatnya itu ke sikutnya dan luka yang ada di kedua sikutnya pun hilang seketika. Sakura pun menundukkan wajahnya dan keringatnya pun jatuh mengenai luka yang ada di kedua lututnya, dan hal yang sama pun terjadi. Sakura pun tersenyum senang, namun senyumnya luntuk ketika ia mengingat bahwa dirinya masih terperangkap di dalam lubang yang cukup dalam ini.

"Sialan! Sama saja bohong!" gerutu Sakura kesal samberi menggerbrak tanah.

"Apa terjadi gempa di sini?" tanya Tenten bingung karna tanah yang ada di dekat tempat dia berpijak jatuh ke bawah.

Sakura menyeringai puas karna tindakannya, lubang itu memang tidak bergerak. Namun, tanah di sekitarnya jatuh ke bawah. Sakura pun segera berjalan sedikit ke arah tanah yang sudah jatuh ke bawah. Kemudian, ia memanjat dan keluar dari lubang itu.

"Hhh.. akhirnya aku keluar juga!" seru Sakura senang karna telah keluar dari lubang itu. Ino yang sadar bahwa Sakura telah selamat pun mendekap Sakura dengan erat.

"Sakura-chan? Bagaimana kau bisa keluar?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ceritanya panjang, Naruto. Tapi, aku akan menceritakannya," jawab Sakura dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Siapa kalian?!" sahut seseorang. Sakura dan teman-temannya pun menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat seseorang dengan jubah panjang dengan corak awan merah yang aneh, dan lebih anehnya lagi, ia mempunyai ekor.

"Kau siapa?! Dan _style_ apa yang kau gunakan ini? Sangat kuno dan tidak berkelas," balas Ino karena dia seorang gadis fashionista.

"_Style_? Kau ini bicara apa, gadis pirang?" tanya orang aneh itu.

"Sebelum itu, bisa kau beritahu aku ini tempat apa?" sahut Sai dengan senyumannya.

"Ini adalah hutan larangan!" jawabnya dengan senyum yang meremehkan dibalik maskernya itu, mereka semua hanya bisa cengo mendengar jawaban orang itu.

"Cukup sudah! Kalian ini pasti penyusup!" serunya. Lalu ia arahkan ekornyanya dan tanpa Sakura dan yang lain sadari, ada benang kasat mata yang mengikat mereka sehingga mereka menjadi rapat sekali.

"Hey! Orang gila yang aneh! Kau apakan kami?! Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan mayat hidup ini!" Ino memberentok sambil menggerakkan badannya untuk lepas, tetapi ia tidak bergerak.

"Dasar gadis berisik! Lebih baik kau diam!" balas orang itu sambil berjalan lambat.

"Cih! Jalan seperti kura-kura saja kau ini sudah sombong setengah mati! Dasar orang gila yang sok!" Ino tetap saja membalas apa yang diuucapkan orang itu.

"Merepotkan," gumam orang itu. Lalu ia tiupkan sesuatu yang berwarna ungu muda ke arah mereka semua dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka pun pingsan, dan orang itu menyeringai di balik maskernya.

* * *

To Be Continue

Bagaimana fic ketiga saya?

Baguskah? Soalnya saya mencoba menulis dengan genre baru sih,

Hehehe… sudahlah,

Mohon reviewnya saja, ya

Thanks for read this fic!^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Adventure Begin!

Best Experience

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen

Summary : Sakura seorang gadis yang suka sekali memandangi jam. Saat mereka pergi ke museum, Sakura dan teman-temannya mengalami sebuah peristiwa yang yang hebat, karna mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka masing-masing. Akankah mereka selamat?

Happy Reading^^!

* * *

Chapter 2 : Adventure Begin!

"Ngh…" erang Sakura karena ia merasa kepalanya serasa dihantam batu yang keras.

"Aish… aku dimana?" gumam Sakura saat melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Heh, Ino. Bangun!" Ino pun bangun dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ng… eh? Masih terikat? Pantas saja tanganku sakit begini. Huh! Akan kutendang orang yang membuatku begini dengan tendangan karateku!" Ino mengoceh dengan suara yang keras, dan itu membuat semua bangun dari pingsan.

"Kalian semua baik-baik saja?!" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Naruto, suaramu terlalu besar. Nanti ada yang mendengar," Naruto langsung pundung di tempat.

"Dasar dobe," komentar Sasuke dingin yang mebuat Naruto makin pundung.

"Dasar teme!" balas Naruto kesal.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kita harus cari cara supaya kita bisa kabur dari sini," Tenten menengahi.

"Shikamaru, kau punya rencana?" tanya Neji karena Shikamaru adalah anak yang ber-IQ tinggi dan ahli strategi.

"Hoamm… siapa yang punya kekuatan untuk melepeskan benang kasat mata ini?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Naruto yang sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Begini Naruto, maksud Shikamaru masing-masing kita mempunyai kekuatan. Nah, apa kekuatan itu? Aku baru menyadari kalau aku punya kekuatan di bidang medis. Aku bisa menyembuhkan luka, tapi dengan keringat," ujar Sakura malu-malu.

"Aku dan Hinata punya pengelihatan yang tajam. Kami bisa melihat peredaran darah kalian, lebih tepatnya, segumpalan berwarna putih dan mempunyai sebuah titik di beberapa tempat. Dan aku bisa melihat hal itu ada di luar ruangan ini," Neji menyahut.

"Hn. Aku keahlian di bidang yang sama. Tetapi mataku berwarna seperti ini," Sasuke memejamkan matanya lalu ketika ia membukanya kembali, iris matanya berubah menjadi merah, dan seketika itu juga, Ino yang menatapnya langsung jatuh pingsan.

"Ino? Kenapa dia bisa pingsan?" tanya Tenten heran.

"Karna mata Sasuke. Dari tadi Ino terlalu fokus dengan mata itu, mungkin itu adalah salah satu fungsi mata merah darah itu," jawab Gaara.

"Hey, aku ingin bertanya. Sejak kapan aku membawa kipas sebesar ini di punggungku? Pantas saja dari tadi aku merasa ada yang aneh!" seru Temari sembari memperlihatkan kipas super besar yang tertempel erat di punggungnya.

"Bukannya tadi kau membawa kipas yang berukuran biasa, Temari-nee?" tanya Gaara.

"Ada orang yang ingin mendekat," ujar Neji pelan.

"Lebih baik kita berpura-pura pingsan," Shikamaru menutup matanya.

"Tidak! Aku mau menendang orang memmbuat kita seperti ini!" teriak Ino dengan menggebu-gebu, maka rencana Shikamaru pun gagal untuk dilakukan.

Cklek.

Seorang cowok dengan rambut merah menyala yang memakai jubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah pun masuk. Wajahnya yang baby face itu memaparkan ekspresi dingin ditambah dengan iris hazelnya yang menatap dingin yang membuat dirinya sedikit menyeramkan. Tetapi Ino membalas tatapan pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau! Pasti kau yang mengikatku dan teman-temanku! Ayo lepaskan kami pemuda berwajah boneka tanpa ekspresi!" Ino berseru kencang.

"Bu-bu-bukannya yang me-mengikat kita i-itu orangnya bercadar dan berekor?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh? Benar juga ya," Ino mengumam pelan.

"Tidak! Aku ingat! Matanya sama dengan orang aneh yang membawa kita! Dia pasti operasi plastik!" teriak Ino yakin.

"Ada apa ini, Sasori?" tanya orang yang berambut seperti Ino dan memakai jubah yang sama.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Kau…" Ino melirik orang berambut pirang lalu ia menggantung ucapannya.

"Aku apa?" tanya yang berambut pirang penasaran.

"Kau… meniru gaya rambutku!" teriak Ino yang mmebuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kau ini memang berisik," komentar pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Sasori itu.

"Wajar saja, dia kan perempuan," Sai berkata dengan senyumannya yang sukses membuat Ino marah.

"Kalau aku tidak diikat begini, pasti kalian berdua sudah aku hajar!" Ino mendengus kesal.

"Lagipula untuk apa kalian menyimpan kami di sini? Untuk dijadikan sandra? Percuma, orang tua kami tidak ada di sini," sahut Temari.

"Mungkin kalian akan dijadikan budak oleh boss kami,"

"Budak?! Oh my God! Aku tidak akan mau!" jerit Ino histeris.

Lalu tujuh orang yang memakai jubah yang sama pun masuk ke ruangan yang cukup kecil itu. Keringat Sakura mengucur deras karena ruangan itu menjadi pengap. Dan lama-kelamaan keringat Sakura jatuh mengenai benang kasat mata itu, dan benang itu menjadi sedikit lebih longgar.

"Huh! Kenapa kalian berkumpul? Ruangan ini menjadi panas!" keluh Sakura. Keringat Sakura makin mengucur, benang kasat mata itu pun akhirnya lepas.

"Benang chakra putus? Mustahil jika mereka orang biasa," komentar wanita berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga yang sewarna yang tertempel di belakang telinganya.

"Maksudmu mereka orang-orang terpilih itu? Tidak mungkin, lihat saja, wajah-wajah tak berdaya ini," orang yang berwajah seperti ikan itu pun berkata.

"Apa kau bilang? Tolong sadar, wajahmu sendiri seperti apa? Seperti ikan hiu warna biru busuk dan tak terawat!" balas Naruto dengan senyum mengejek.

"Hahaha… Kisame-senpai itu memang benar!" timpal orang yang memakai topeng aneh.

"Daripadamu bocah berambut seperti durianyang tidak masak! Dan matamu seperti warna samudera yang kotor karena penuh sampah!" balas orang yang bernama Kisame itu.

"Oh ya? Kau tidak lihat rambutmu itu seperti apa? Kau mau tau? Rambutmu itu seperti hasil persilangan durian dengan blueberry yang gagal total! Karna itu rambutmu itu seperti sampah dan layak dibuang!" Naruto membalas dengan seringaiannya.

"Hentikan! Hentikan pertengkaran konyol ini!" Temari berteriak kesal.

"Kalian tidak memerlukan kami di sini. Lebih baik kalian biarkan kami pergi," ujar Gaara dingin.

"Ka-kami tidak ada gunanya untuk kalian," timpal Hinata dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn. Lebih baik kita lepaskan mereka," pemuda yang berambut hitam yang dikuncir pas di tengkuk dengan iris mata berwarna merah seperti Sasuke yang berubah.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, beri kami jalan," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju dengan Itachi," pemuda yang berambut jabrik orange dengan mata ungu yang aneh.

Sasuke langsung memimpin jalannya teman-temannya untuk keluar dari tempat yang seperti gua tua ini. Sementara mereka yang memakai jubah hitama dengan aksen yang kompak itu terlihat sedang merundingkan seseuatu yang penting. Sementara Shikamaru mengikuti jalannya rombongan sambil berpikir karna tanda tanya di kepalanya. Akhirnya mereka pun berhasil keluar setelah melewati lorong-lorong panjang yang ada di tempat semacam gua ini.

"Sekarang kita harus kemana? Ke kanan atau ke kiri?" tanya Tenten.

"Ke kanan!"

"ke Kiri!"

"Itu tidak mempan. Neji, seberapa jauh matamu mampu melihat? Coba teliti belokan kiri dan kanan, dimana ada tanda keheidupan. Kita berjalan ke arah sana," Neji pun segera meneliti apa yang Shikamaru suruh.

Neji pun mengarahkan kedua iris lavendernya untuk fokus. Lalu urat-urat yang ada di sekitar kedua pelupuk matanya langsung menonjol keluar. Dan seketika itu juga Neji melihat segalanya untuk kedua kalinya. Di sepanjang belokan di kiri, ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia. Kemudian ia memeriksa belokan kanan, dan tak jauh, terlihatlah ada bekas kayu yang dipakai untuk mendirikan api unggun.

"Kita harus ke kanan," ujar Neji. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka masing-masing mengiring langkah ke arah kanan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terlihatlah kayu bekas api unggun. Mereka pun berjalan lurus ke depan dengan serentak. Sejauh mereka melewati hutan yang sangat lebat ini tidak ada rintangan yang menantang.

"Aku haus!" rengek Ino yang mewakili segala perasaan yang dirasakan oleh teman-teman yang lain.

"Ino, ayolah. Kita harus berjalan, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama kok," balas Sakura.

"Bo-bolehkah ki-kita duduk sebentar?" tanya Hinata dengan peluh yang bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"Kenapa harus duduk? Sekarang kita sudah ada di permukiman terdekat!" sontak mereka semua menoleh ke depan, dan melihat ada papan bertuliskan "Desa Konoha"

"Yosh! Ganbatte!" teriak Sakura bersemangat. Lalu ia pun bangkit dan berjalan dengan ceria.

Sekarang Naruto ialah pemimpin jalan, karna ia berada di barisan paling depan. Mereka baru saja melewati sebuah gerbang besar yang terbuka lebar. Sejauh mereka berjalan, hanya ada sebagaian rumah yang baru saja dibangun, rumah yang dalam proses pembangunan, bahkan baru memulai untuk membangun, sebagai pemandangan. Belum ada toko apa pun di sekitar jalanan yang mereka lalui. Tak sengaja Tenten mengarahkan iris hazelnutnya ke arah kiri pinggir jalanan, ada sebuah manusia yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Badannya sudah mulai memutih layaknya mayat, bibirnya pun sudah membiru, tetapi kedua bola matanya terbuka, itu membuat Tenten ketakutan.

"Kyaa! Ada mayat!" pekik Tenten ketakutan. Semua mata pun tertuju pada Tenten.

"I-i-iya. Di-dia memang mayat. Aku melihat tidak ada aliran putih yang seperti darah itu," Hinata meyakinkan.

"Sepertinya desa ini baru menyelesaikan peperangan atau pertempuran yang membuat ada pertumpahan darah. Mungkin Neji bisa melacak dimana ada orang yang selamat," Gaara angkat bicara.

"Hinata. Aku mohon bantuanmu, gunakan matamu untuk fokus. Aku akan melacak belokan kiri dan kau yang kanan," ujar Neji. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Dua kakak-beradik itu pun memfokuskan matanya untuk mencari adanya orang. Iris lavender mereka langsung bergerak liar ke berbagai arah.

"Aku menemukannya. A-ada banyak orang di belokan kanan, sepertinya mereka sedang berkumpul. Ta-tapi, mereka agak jauh,"

Sai yang dari tadi asyik menggambar tidak memperhatikan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya. Dia hanya mendengar sedikit _point_ dari pembicaraan ini, mendengar kata jauh, ia segera menggambar kereta kuda yang besar sambil mengikuti kemana teman-temannya melangkahkan kaki. Tak lama, obsidiannya ia arahkan ke gambar yang baru saja ia gambar, tampak bagus dan sempurna. Karena dia menyukainya, ia merobek kertas yang berisi gambar kereta kuda itu, dan tak sengaja angin pun berhembus kemudian menerbangkan kertas itu. Lambat laun, kertas gambaran Sai pun jatuh di tanah.

"HUWA! Darimana munculnya kereta kuda ini?!" Naruto berteriak heboh karena tepat di tempat kertas gambar Sai jatuh, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kereta kuda yang besar layaknya punya bangsawan.

"Itu, itu adalah gambaranku yang baru kubuat!" Sai tersenyum senang, Ino membulatkan kedua aqumarinenya.

"Hey, mayat hidup! Kau ini jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, mana mungkin gambaranmu bisa menjadi nyata," Ino tersenyum mengejek.

"Kenapa tidak? Sekarang kita kan ada dunia aneh ini, sebagian dari kita saja sudah mendapatkan kekuatan aneh karna baru sampai di tempat tadi," bantah Temari.

"Hn. Aku setuju," timpal Sasuke.

"Sudahlah. Jangan berdebat lagi, lebih baik kita naik ke kereta kuda itu dan pergi menemui orang yang ada di desa yang hancur ini," semua mengangguk setuju, kemudian dengan beramai-ramai, mereka naik ke kerta kuda itu, Sasuke duduk di depan dengan maksud mengendalikan jalannya kuda itu.

"Sakura, geser dong! Sempit nih!" keluh Ino.

"Heh? Sempit katamu? Aku sudah duduk dengan tempat yang rapat dengan Tenten. Mau geser kemana lagi, disampingku ini sudah pojok!" balas Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kau duduk dengan Sasuke saja," celetuk Neji.

"Eh? Tidak usah, biar aku memangku Sakura-chan," bantah Naruto tidak setuju.

"Gila! Dasar otak mesum! Lebih baik aku duduk di sebelah Sasuke,"

"Memangnya Sasuke mau?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku tak keberatan," balas Sasuke dingin. Sakura pun duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau bisa mengendarai ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn. Aku pernah belajar di Indonesia, namanya delman," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik kita mulai," ucap Gaara.

Sasuke pun mengehentakkan tali yang dipegangnya, lalu dua kuda itu pun berjalan lurus ke depan. Sasuke mengendalikan jalan kudanya dengan baik dibantu dengan Hinata sebagai navigator, dan juga Sai yang sibuk menggambar makanan serta minuman untuk bekal perjalanan mereka.

"Sai, gambarkan ramen untukku! Aku sudah sangat lapar!" seru Naruto tak sabaran sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun," Sai pun menggambarkan semangkuk ramen dengan cekatan dan meletakkannya dibawah, dan ramen itu pun muncul.

"Jangan lupa tinggalkan untuk Sakura dan Sasuke yang belum makan," Shikamaru mengingatkan.

"Hm… nyuam… nyam… aku tidak akan lupa!" jawab Naruto setelah itu ia minum kuah ramen tersebut.

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai," Ino bersuara.

"Inikah maksudmu Hinata? Sebuah gedung yang ketat penjagaannya?" Hinata manggut-manggut.

"Ayo kita turun!" Tenten pun langsung meloncat dari tempatnya dengan pendaratan tanpa luka diikuti yang lainnya.

Dengan langkah serentak dan berdiri sama rata, mereka menghadap pada seseorang yang memakai baju khusus dengan topeng yang menyerupai kucing, dan juga bersenjata dan memiliki tatto di lengan atasnya. Ia langsung menghadang jalannya Sakura dan teman-temannya.

"Kalian ingin apa?" tanya orang yang memakai topeng kucing itu.

"Tidak. Kami hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang," jawab Sasuke berbohong tetapi meyakinkan.

"Siapa dia?!" tanya orang itu lagi dengan suara yang lantang.

"Itu adalah urusan privasi kami. Kau tidak berhak mengetahuinya. Sekarang beri kami jalan untuk lewat karna kami tidak mau di cap buruk olehnya pada pertemuan pertama ini," jawab Shikamaru.

"Hm. Baiklah, ikuti aku," orang itu berkata pada akhirnya dengan memimpin jalannya kelompok Sakura ini.

Dengan dipimpin orang bertopeng kucing itu, mereka berjalan menyusuri gedung itu. Masuk ke belokan dan menyusuri koridor lorong yang panjang. Namun, akhirnya orang itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu ruangan yang di atasnya ada tulisan _"Hokage Room"_. Dengan sedikit ragu, Ino mengetuk pelan pintu itu.

"Masuk!" suara baritone pun menyahut. Sontak saja, Sakura meneguk salivanya saat mendengar sahutan dengan suara berat nan dingin itu. Tetapi dengan santainya, Temari membuka pintu dan mereka semua masuk ke ruangan itu.

"KAU?!" seru Ino dengan kencang saat ia masuk ke _Hokage room_ itu.

* * *

To Be Continue

Terima kasih telah membaca.

Jangan lupa memberi reviewnya ya^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Benda Ajaib

Best Experience

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen

Summary : Sakura seorang gadis yang suka sekali memandangi jam. Saat mereka pergi ke museum, Sakura dan teman-temannya mengalami sebuah peristiwa yang yang hebat, karna mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka masing-masing. Akankah mereka selamat?

Happy Reading^^!

* * *

Chapter 3 : Benda Ajaib

"Gadis berisik?" balas pemuda berambut merah dengan baby face, dia adalah salah satu anggota yang berjubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah, Akasuna No Sasori.

"Kalian ini siapa?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang dihalangi oleh kain yag diikat pas di kening dengan baju yang sangat amat tidak modern menurut Ino.

"KYAAA! Hashirama Senju-sama!" Naruto langsung mendekap laki-laki yang duduk di bangku itu.

"Apa aku mengenalmu anak muda?" tanya laki-laki yang ternyata memang bernama Hashirama Senju itu.

"Tentunya tidak. Karena kami datang dari masa depan! Namaku Namikaze Naruto! Salam kenal!" jawab Naruto menggebu-gebu juga dengan cengiran khasnya. Semua yang ada di ruangan kecuali Naruto dan teman-teman pun mengerutkan dahi.

"Masa depan?" tanya mereka serempak.

"I-iya. Memangnya aku salah sebut ya?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman kikuknya.

"Memangnya ini tahun berapa, sih?!" tanya Temari risih.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti ini belum mencapai tahun 2000-an," Uchiha Itachi, pemuda berambut panjang yang diikat satu pas ditengkuk dengan mata onyx yang pekat.

"Ya Tuhan!" seru Hinata lalu pingsan di tempat, namun dengan cekatan, Naruto datang menangkap tubuh Hinata.

"Naruto benar. Kami datang dari masa depan, ini semua karna _Big Clock Konoha_," Sakura mendesah pelan.

"_Big Clock Konoha_? Maksudnya?" sahut Pein, lelaki yang wajahnya penuh tindikan dengan rambut _spike orange_ yang mentereng, serta mata yang aneh.

"Big Clock Konoha adalah jam tertua di masa depan, karena ini adalah jam yang pertama kali dipakai oleh penduduk Konoha pada saat awal Konoha berdiri. Jam ini adalah jam antik, karena dikenal sebagai jam yang bisa menjadi mesin waktu, itu adalah rumor yang menyebar dikalangan keturunan keluarga Senju. Jika jam ini berdenting sebanyak tujuh kali, makan mesin waktu akan bekerja." Sakura menjelaskan sedetail mungkin.

"Jam itu? Jam yang pas di pergelangan tangan itu? Mungkinkah?" tanya Hashirama dengan gumaman yang masih terdengar.

"Kami-sama! Lalu kenapa bisa kami muncul di tahun 100 tahun sebelum masehi ini?!" Tenten mengeram kesal.

"Apakah mungkin karena aku meniup terompet keong pemanggil dewa?"

"Terompet keong pemanggil dewa? Apalagi itu?" tanya Temari

"Iya! Itu apalagi?! Aku mau pulang sekarang! Kembali ke rumahku yang tenang dan damai! Kalau lama-lama di sini, nanti kulitku bisa sewarna dengan kulit Naruto yang jelek itu!" seru Ino yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan saat ini.

"Terompet keong pemanggil dewa adalah sebuah terompet ajaib yang baru saja ditemukan oleh organisasi Akatsuki. Aku meniupnya untuk mengetahui apa fungsi terompet itu. Tetapi setelah aku berhenti meniupnya, tidak ada satu pun hal yang berubah dari awal aku meniupnya, hanya saja, saat itu, angin bertiup lebih kencang. Sekarang aku menyimpulkan bahwa terompet itulah yang membawa kalian ke sini. Aku memang mendengar bahwa jam tua yang ditemukan oleh Hashirama dengan terompet yang kami temukan mempunyai sebuah keterkaitan. Namun, aku tidak mempercayai itu. Tetapi, karena kedatangan kalian, aku percaya," jelas Itachi dengan analisisnya yang sangat logis.

"Lalau bagaimana caranya agar kami dapat kembali ke tahun 2014?" tanya Gaara.

"Hn? Untuk apa kau mengerjakan hal dengan alasan yang kurang logis seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Perlu kalian ketahui. Kami mencari sepuluh benda ajaib yang disembunyikan dewa untuk membantu kami supaya memiliki kemungkinan besar untuk menang dalam perang yang digelar ini. Kami, Akasuki, bergabung dengan aliansi Konoha untuk menang dalam perang melawan pasukan Orochimaru yang kuat. Itulah alasanku, sebenarnya, aku tidak mau memberitahukan hal ini pada kalian, karna hal ini bukan urusan yang patut kalian ketahui," jawab Itachi jujur.

"Baiklah. Mungkin kita harus mencari jalan keluar sendiri," ujar Shikamaru.

"Tidak juga. Apakah kalian mempunyai buku tentang sepuluh benda ajaib yang disembunyikan dewa itu? Mungkin dari buku itu, kami dapat menemukan bagaimana cara agar kami dapat kembali," Neji angkat bicara.

"Hm… sepertinya ada. Tunggu sebentar," Hashirama pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu mulai membongkar apa isi rak buku yang besar yang ada di samping mejanya.

"Ini dia," Hashirama pun mengambil sebuah buku dengan sampul yang berwarna hijau tua dengan debu dan sudah usang. Lalu ia berikan buku itu pada Neji.

"Terima kasih. Shikamaru ini, kau harus membacanya," ujar Neji dengan mengoper bukunya ke Shikamaru.

"Hoamm… baiklah. Lagi pula aku sedang ingin membaca," balas Shikamaru setuju sembari membersihkan debu yang menyelimuti buku tua tersebut.

"Aku tidak setuju! Lebih baik kita membacanya bersama-sama agar kita semua dapat mengetahui segala yang ada di buku ini bersama-sama," bantah Konan, gadis berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik kita buat giliran siapa yang membacanya. Mungkin aku akan memulainya duluan," ucap Hashirama. Shikamaru pun memberikan buku yang sudah ia bersihkan kepada Hashirama.

"Benda ajaib yang pertama kali diturunkan oleh dewa ialah jam. Jam ini adalah jam antik, karena dikenal sebagai jam yang bisa menjadi mesin waktu. Jika jam ini berdenting sebanyak tujuh kali, makan mesin waktu akan bekerja. Jam itu berwarna coklat tua dan mempunyai dua bandul yang berwarna emas. Jam ini disembunyikan dewa di dalam tanah dan dirawat oleh tumbuhan yang ada di sekitarnya, orang yang mempunyai kemampuan berhubungan dengan tempat persembunyian jam ini, akan sangat mudah menemukannya. Jika pertama kali ditemukan, ukuran jam ini kecil, pas di pergelangan tangan. Dan jam itu akan semakin besar sampai kesepuluh benda ajaib telah bersatu," Hashirama pun berhenti membaca. Sasori pun mengambil buku itu dari tangan Hashirama.

"Benar. Aku menemukan jam ini di dekat tanah sebelum Konoha di bangun," gumam Hashirama.

" Yang kedua adalah terompet pemanggil dewa. Terompet ini berbentuk seperti keong dan berwarna kuning gading. Konon, dewa menurunkannya di sebelah utara tepatnya di lepas pantai utara. Tempatnya sangatlah tersembunyi, yang pasti, orang yang memiliki kemampuan mata yang hebat dapat melihatnya. Jika terompet ini ditiup setelah ke sepuluh benda ajaib terkumpul, maka dewa akan datang dan membantu si penemu terompet, tetapi dewa hanya akan menolongnya sebanyak lima kali," Sasori berhenti membaca.

"Itachi memang menemukan terompet aneh itu di lepas pantai bagian utara yang ternyata di bawah kedalaman sekitar seratus meter di dekat batu karang yang kokoh. Buku ini mengatakan sebuah fakta yang benar," komentar Hoshigaki Kisame, orang yang berwajah berwarna biru dengan rambut yang warnanya senada, serta dengan matanya yang aneh.

"Hm… berikan padaku. Selanjutnya, biar aku yang baca," Ino menarik buku itu dari tangan Sasori.

"Benda ajaib ketiga, adalah lima pasang cincin yang dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan asli sang empunya. Sepasang cincin pertama adalah, cincin _onyx_ dan cincin _blonde_. Yang kedua adalah cincin _ultramarine_ dan cincin _violet_. Selanjutnya adalah cincin _aqumarine_ dan juga cincin _obsidian_. Keempat, cincin _amnethys_ dan cincin _hazel_. Dan yang terakhir cincin _virdian_ dan cincin _onyx_ terang. Cincin ini harus dicari bersama-sama karena cincin ini hanya mau keluar dari persembunyiannya jika dicari bersama-sama. Semua cincin ini tersebar di segala tempat. Tetapi tempatnya selalu berhubungan dengan keadaan alam yang sesuai dengan cincin tersebut," Ino menyelesaikan bacaannya dengan kerutan dahi yang bertambah banyak.

"Pasir hidup dan guci ajaib adalah benda ajaib selanjutnya. Pasir ini adalah pasir khusus yang diciptakan oleh dewa yang tidak bisa lepas dari guci ajaib yang telah dilapisi oleh mantra yang dapat menyimpan pasir hidup itu. Pasir hidup sangatlah berbahaya, karena ia akan menyantap apa yang ada di depannya, lalu dengan sendirinya pasir itu akan mengubah apa yang ia santap supaya menjadi bagian darinya. Dan pasir langka ini hanya dapat ditangani oleh pengendali pasir yang jarang ditemui, karena dia memiliki tanda khusus. Pasir ini dapat dicari di gurun yang paling panas,"

"Benda ajaib yang kelima adalah kipas raksasa. Kipas ini sangatlah dahsyat kekuatannya. Pada sekali kibasan, angin yang dihasilkan sama seperti segulung angin tornado yang sanggup merubuhkan sebuah desa. Kipas ini dijaga oleh seekor hewan yang dulunya dipelihara dewa, yaitu seekor musang. Walaupun badannya kecil, ia dianugrahi kekuatan yang setimpal dengan penyihir, karena dewa menugaskan dia untuk menjaga kipas itu!"

DUARRR!

Sebuah ledakan yang besar terdengar sangat jelas di gendang telinga masing-masing. Hashirama yang ada di dekat jendela pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca jendela dan ia melihat hutan bagian depan terbakar. Gaara yang tadinya memegang buku itu, karena kaget pun melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Ino yang merasa buku itu penting pun langsung berlari ke sudut ruangan untuk mengambil buku itu. Saat ia mengambilnya, ada tangan pucat yang berusaha merebut buku itu dari tangan Ino. Aquamarine Ino pun melihat rupa orang yang merebut buku itu, dia mirip seperti mayat hidup bermata ular.

"KYAA! ADA SILUMAN ULAR!" teriak Ino panik dan takut. Sontak mereka yang pandangannya teralihkan, langsung menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Menyingkir kau ular tua!" seru Sasori sambil menggerakkan boneka yang ia bawa untuk mengambil buku itu namun tak berhasil, buku itu malah robek.

"Orochimaru!" Hashirama pun mengeluarkan penjara kayu dan yang dipanggil Orochimaru itu pun terkurung, karena itu buku yang ditangkap Sasori tadi jatuh. Ino yang melihat buku itu jatuh, langsung memungutnya dan memeluk buku itu kuat-kuat. Dengan sekejap mata, Itachi menancapkan sebuah pisau yang ujungnya sangat lancip tepat di area jantung orang itu.

Poff!

Orang yang sudah tak bernyawa itu pun berubah wujud menjadi penduduk yang memakai baju biasa. Itachi menghela nfasnya panjang. Lalu kurungan yang dibuat Hashirama pun hilang, dan boneka Sasori kembali ke belakang punggungnya, tempat asal boneka itu.

"Sudah kuduga. Dia hanya memberikan gertakan pada kita," Pein berkomentar.

"Yah, mungkin dia ingin kita bersiaga," timpal Shikamaru.

"Hey! Ino pingsan!" seru Sai khawatir. Sakura langsung mendatangi Ino.

"Bu-bukunya! Bukunya sudah tidak di tangan Ino lagi!" Sakura berkata dengan panik.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!" ujar Temari tak percaya.

"Tidak! Setengah dari buku itu ada pada Ino," Tenten menunjukkan buku yang tinggal setengah.

"Tapi, isinya yang sudah kita baca tadi. Sama saja bohong!" Naruto berkata.

"Lebih baik, setengah dari buku ini, disimpan di tempat yang aman," saran Gaara.

"Sekarang, kita dan kubu lawan mempunyai kekuatan seimbang," Neji mengeluh.

"Sial! Kita berhasil terkecoh. Menurut analisisku, mereka telah lama menyiapkan acara ini agar berakhir dengan sukses. Mereka pasti ingin mengumpulkan benda ajaib itu juga, supaya kemenangan mereka lebih pasti. Taktik yang cukup bagus, mereka menyuruh orang untuk menirukan wajahnya agar kita mengira dia adalah orang yang sesungguhnya. Lalu kita akan menangkapnya dan membunuhnya, saat kita telah berpuas hati dengan itu, dia akan menyuruh orang lain atau bergerak sendiri untuk merampas buku itu dengan mengendap-endap. Berhubung dia telah tahu kalau suara Ino itu keras, ia membuat Ino pingsan dulu, setelah itu ia ambil buku yang halamannya berisi tentang benda ajaib keenam sampai kesepuluh. Saat ia ingin mengambil yang setengahnya, ia tidak sempat, karena kurung waktu yang mereka tetapkan telah habis," Shikamaru berkata.

"Aku setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan anak ini. Sekarang lebih baik, kita melatih mereka untuk membantu kita dan supaya mereka dapat pulang ke masa depan," ujar Itachi dingin.

"Kau tahu kalau kami punya kekuatan?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Hn. Mataku yang mengatakannya," jawab Itachi.

"Lebih baik kalian semua istirahat, kita mulai latihan itu besok," Hashirama memutuskan.

"Huwa! Hashirama-sama ini menghina sekali! Kami kan tidak punya tempat tinggal! Bagaimana kami mau istirahat?!" Naruto menjerit keras.

"Urusan itu mudah. Akatsuki, aku minta, kalian tidak usah kembali ke markas kalian dulu, lebih baik kita istirahat di mansion Hokage ini saja. Supaya besok upaya pelatihan untuk _New Generation Power_ ini dapat dimulai dengan segera. Lagipula, kita harus membuat strategi baru untuk rencana perang ini," Hashirama membalas, Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"Akatsuki itu siapa? Lalu _New Generation Power _itu apa?"tanya Sai dengan polos serta wajah_ innocentnya._

"Akatsuki itu nama organisasi mereka, dan _New Generation Power_ adalah kalian!" jawab Hashirama dengan senyumannya. Sakura dan teman-teman pun dibuat sweetdrop.

Kruyukkk…

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kami makan dulu? Kami sangat lapar," Naruto berkata dengan kepala tertunduk juga semburat merah di pipinya.

"Mau makan bagaimana? Kita kan tidak punya uang dan tidak tahu dimana restoran terdekat," Tenten menyahut.

"Ng… aku dimana?" Hinata melenguh. Naruto yang ada di sebelah Hinata langsung mengalihkan _blue sapphire_nya ke arah Hinata.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Hinata. Kami semua mencemaskanmu!" Naruto mendekap Hinata erat, karena itu pipi _chubby_ Hinata kembali bersemu merah.

"Na-Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata gugup karena dipeluk Naruto, Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya tetapi jarak mereka masih terlalu dekat, sehingga Hinata jatuh pingsan kembali.

"Eh? Apa yang salah? Kenapa dia pingsan lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan kening berkerut.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Temari kesal.

"Hhh, ternyata kau ini tidak mengerti juga ya. Jaga jarakmu dengan adikku!" Neji mengeluarkan sifat arogan_nya_.

"Heh? Memangnya kenapa? Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" balas Naruto tak mengerti.

"Terserahmu saja. Aku sudah memperingatimu, baka," Neji membalas dengan dingin.

"Apa yang tak kau mengerti akan kujelaskan nanti," Sakura menengahi.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian ikuti aku. Ayo ikuti aku!"

"Kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Bukannya kalian ingin makan?" jawab Hashirama yang langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dan memimpin jalan yang diikuti oleh Naruto yang langsung mengekor tepat di belakang Hashirama dan disusul oleh anggota Akatsuki dan _New Generation Power_.

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca^^

Mau balas review yang sedikit ini dulu.

Aysila-chan : Hehehe… sekarang sudah tahu kan hogakenya siapa? Makasih ya, jangan lupa me-_review_. Terima kasih untuk _review_ sebelumnya^^

Ntika Blossom : Terima kasih. Ini ya lanjutannya, _review_ lagi _dong_^^

ReginaIsMe 16 : Terima kasih. Review lagi ya^^

To Be Continue


	4. Chapter 4 : First Moment

Best Experience

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen

Summary : Sakura seorang gadis yang suka sekali memandangi jam. Saat mereka pergi ke museum, Sakura dan teman-temannya mengalami sebuah peristiwa yang yang hebat, karna mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka masing-masing. Akankah mereka selamat?

Happy Reading^^!

Chapter 4 : First Moment

_New Generation Power_ berhenti di ruang makan. Tanpa disuruh, Naruto duduk di depan meja makan itu dan menyiapkan mangkuknya untuk diisi. Sakura menepuk keningnya.

"Ma-maafkan teman kami, Hashirama-sama," ucap Sakura dengan malu.

"Tak apa. Silahkan duduk," balas Hashirama dengan senyum tipis. Sakura tersenyum juga. _New Generation Power _dan Akatsuki pun duduk. Sakura segera menghampiri Naruto dan menjewer telinganya dengan keras sampai-sampai kepala Naruto bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Hm… bagus ya. Hinata kau tinggal. Lalu duduk tanpa disuruh. Bagus Naruto! Bagus, ulangi lagi!" Sakura menjewer telinga Naruto sampai telinganya merah.

"Ampun… Ampun Sakura… Aku janji, aku tak akan berbuat seperti ini lagi," ujar Naruto yang memegang tangan Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum puas lalu melepaskan tangannya.

"Ng… Ada apa ini? Kita dimana?" sahut Hinata yang baru saja sadar.

"Hhh, akhirnya kau sadar," ucap Neji. Naruto pun mendekat ke Hinata.

"Jangan mendekat!" gertak Neji kesal. Naruto pun diam di tempat.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sudahlah. Turuti saja," sahut Shikamaru.

"Tetapi, bagaimana dengan teman kalian yang satu lagi?" tanya Hashirama. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ino.

"Dia masih pingsan. Apa kita sisakan saja makanan untuknya?" Tenten mengambil mangkuk Naruto yang berisikan nasi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Silahkan dimakan," Naruto langsung mengambil mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan nasi.

Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya yang sibuk mengikuti selera masing-masing untuk segera disantap. Namun tidak dengan Sakura yang mengambil makanan kesukaan Ino dan menyisihkannya. Setelah itu baru ia ambil makanan untuknya.

"Itadakimasu!" seru mereka semua berbarengan. Sesudah itu barulah mereka memulai acara makan malam.

_New Generation Power_ makan dengan lahap. Terutama, Naruto yang paling menggebu-gebu mengunyah makanan, kemudian tambah lagi. Sementara Akatsuki makan dengan tenang sembari memperhatikan _New Generation Power _makan. Kisame yang sudah pernah adu mulut dengan Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat etikanya saat makan, tetapi Naruto tak menghiraukannya. Sama seperti Kisame, Hinata juga memperhatikan Naruto makan, pipinya bersemu kala matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Naruto.

Lain dengan Sakura yang tak konsen makan karena mencemaskan keadaan Ino. Sesekali matanya memandang Ino yang ditidurkan dengan posisi kepalanya di pangkuan Shikamaru."Temari, tolong suapi aku. Aku lapar," sahut Shikamaru ditengah-tengah acara makan itu. Temari menoleh dengan membulatkan matanya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Menyuapimu? Aku tidak mau!" balas Temari dengan ketus. Shikamaru mendengus.

"Aku tidak mungkin bergerak dari sini. Apa salahnya kalau kau menolongku sekali-kali?" Temari pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Sudahlah. Tolong saja, anggap saja demi Ino," bisik Tenten. Temari berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah. Aku melakukan ini demi Ino! Bukan untukmu!" seru Temari ketus lalu menyuapi Shikamaru.

* * *

"Aah… akhirnya lega juga," ujar Chouji sambil membuka bungkusan keripik kentang yang baru. Lee yang menemani Chouji hanya mengangguk senang. Mereka berdua pun segera berjalan meninggalkan toilet dan kembali ke tempat dimana kelompok mereka berkumpul.

Mereka berdua saling mengedarkan pandangan ke segela arah berharap melihat batang hidung salah satu anggota kelompok mereka, namun hasilnya nihil. Lee pun mengusulkan untuk mencari para anggota kelompok dengan mengelilingi isi museum ini, dan disetujui oleh Chouji.

Setelah lamanya berkeliling, mereka pun bertemu dengan anggota kelompok mereka, yaitu Kiba dan Shino di depan museum. Dengan segera Lee dan Chouji menghampiri Kiba dan Shino yang tampaknya sedang perang mulut dengan petugas museum ini.

"Ada apa ini, Pak?" tanya Lee. Petugas itu pun menoleh ke Lee.

"Ini! mereka berdua membawa hewan, padahal sudah saya bilang tidak boleh! Tetapi mereka masih saja bersih keras untuk masuk dengan hewan masing-masing! Saya usir, malah kembali masuk lagi," balas petugas itu dengan marah-marah ditambah wajahnya yang mengerikan membuat Lee sedikit takut.

"Kalau begitu, saya ganti pertanyaan _deh_, Pak. Bapak lihat pujaan hati saya? Tadi dia pakai baju hijau sama celana _jeans_. Lihat _nggak_, Pak?" tanya Lee dengan senyum lebar.

"Ooo… gadis itu? Saya lihat, tadi dia sama rombongannya ada di _Big Clock Konoha_. Kayaknya _sih_, lagi…" Petugas itu tidak melanjutkan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan karena dia sudah dibuat jatuh pingsan duluan karena Shino memukul tengkuknya.

"Bagus Lee! Aktingmu memang sangat _perfect_!" puji Kiba dengan berseru juga disertai dengan anggukan Akamaru, anjingnya.

"Ya sudah. Nyam… Nyam… Lebih baik sekarang kita ke _Big Clock Konoha_!" ujar Chouji sambil memakan keripik kentangnya.

Mereka berempat pun segera masuk ke dalam museum dengan tujuan ke jam tertua yang ada di Konoha ini. Sesampainya di sana, mereka tidak melihat apa-apa.

"Yah, pasti mereka sudah keburu ke tempat lain!" ujar Kiba kesal.

"Iya! Chouji _sih _lama sekali di toiletnya," Chouji menatap tajam Lee.

"Memang iya kan? Kamu jangan marah _dong_," Lee membalas.

"Aku kan nyam… Sakit perut! Coba kalau kamu sakit perut, _nggak_ bisa ditahan!" Chouji membalas Lee.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita mencari yang lainnya," Shino menengahi karena takut Lee dan Chouji akan berkelahi.

"Nyuam… Nyam… Mau cari kemana lagi? Aku dan Lee sudah mutar-mutar di museum ini, tapi kami tidak juga melihat anggota kelompok kita juga anggota kelompok lain," jawab Chouji. Kiba membulatkan matanya.

"Hah?! Mereka pasti diculik! Ayo, kita harus lapor pada Kakashi-sensei!" seru Kiba panik. Shino, Kiba, Lee, dan Chouji pun pergi melapor ke Kakashi.

* * *

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia segera mendekap Ino yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya. Ino membalas pelukan Sakura dengan lemas, tak bertenaga. Sakura pun melepas pelukannya dan menyodorkan semua makanan yang telah ia sisihkan tadi pada Ino.

"Ini, untukmu. Aku menyisihkan ini, takutnya semuanya habis karena Naruto," Sakura melirik Naruto yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan yang lainnya. Ino mengangguk lemah. Karena bom asap yang ia hirup sepertinya menghisap tenaganya. Ino mencoba untuk makan sendiri, namun hasilnya, sumpitnya terjatuh di lantai. Jadi sebagai sahabat yang baik, Sakura pun menyuapi Ino.

Teman-teman lain yang menyaksikan drama 'ala' Ino dan Sakura pun tersenyum. Ya, begitulah Sakura. Luarnya saja keras dan kasar, tapi didalam dia penuh perasaan dan disamping itu dia juga punya solidaritas tinggi terhadap teman-temannya dan sangat setia kawan.

Di kamar yang luas ini, ada lima ranjang yang rencananya akan dipakai oleh para perempuan, sementara para cowok akan tidur beralaskan futon yang ada. Shikamaru, begitu melihat ada tempat yang nyaman untuk dia tidur langsung langsung mengistirahatkan dirinya di futon itu dan tidur seperti orang mati. Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Gaara, Sasuke, dan Neji, sedangkan Sai sedang membuat sketsa tentang pemandangan alam yang indah. Sedangkan Temari, Tenten, dan Hinata sedang berbicara, ralat sedangkan Hinata mendengarkannya.

Tak lama kemudian, semua makanan yang Sakura sisihkan tadi habis semua. Ino pun langsung kembali semangat seperti biasanya. Ino menghampiri ranjang yang dipakai Tenten dan meloncat ke situ. Tenten pun terkejut.

"Hai! Kalian membicarakan apa?! Aku ikut _dong_!" seru Ino karena tenaganya sudah kembali pulih. Sai menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya dan melihat ke arah Ino.

"Ino-chan? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sai dengan senyumannya. Ino menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Aku memang sudah sadar! Memangnya kenapa?! Ada urusannya denganmu?!" balas Ino dengan ketus, Sai tersenyum dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ino, harusnya kau berterima kasih pada Sai! Dia yang menggendongmu sampai ke sini dan membawakan makanan yang sudah dipisahkan Sakura ke sini!" sambar Naruto. Entah mengapa, pipi Ino langsung semerah kepiting rebus.

"Y-ya sudah. Terima kasih, Sai!" Ino menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara Sai tersenyum puas.

Namun setelah itu, keadaan kembali seperti semula. Tak terasa hari semakin malam. Mereka menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mengobrol dengan kubu yang sudah diciptakan masing-masing. Pintu kamar mereka diketuk perlahan. Gaara yang ada di dekat pintu dengan sigap langsung membukakan pintu kamar. Konan dan Tobi pun masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hai semua!" sapa Tobi dengan riang sembari meletakkan beberapa helai pakaian di ranjang terdekat, begitu juga dengan Konan.

"Pakaian ini untuk kalian semua. Aku tahu kalian pasti ingin mengganti pakaian kalian," ujar Konan _to the point_. Mendengar kata 'pakaian', Ino langsung beranjak dari ranjang dan menghampiri ranjang tempat Konan dan Tobi meletakkan baju yang mereka bawa.

Ino melihat baju yang baru datang itu. Ternyata semuanya sama, seragam. Ada baju kaos warna hitam lengan panjang, rok lipit hitam, celana panjang warna hitam, dan juga rompi hijau yang berkantung. Mata Ino membulat, mulutnya pun menganga. Ia arahkan iris mata aquamarinenya ke Tobi dan Konan dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Astaga! Apakah tidak ada baju yang lainnya? Aku ingin yang berwarna ungu!" rengek Ino dengan suara yang cetar.

"Maafkan kami. Tapi kami sudah tidak punya stok baju warna ungu, Ino-san," balas Tobi. Ino menautkan alisnya.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku, topeng lolipop?"tanya Ino curiga.

"Kami kan sudah mengumpulkan data tentang kalian, jadi sekarang kami sudah tahu nama kalian, balas Tobi. Luntur sudah apa yang akan Ino pikirkan tentang bertambahnya penggemarnya.

"Besok, bangunlah pagi-pagi dan kenakan seragam itu. Dan berkumpullah di ruang makan," ujar Konan.

"Selamat beristitrahat! Sampai jumpa besok!"Tobi menimpali, Konan dan Tobi pun pergi dari kamar itu. Ino kembali lagi ke ranjang dimana para gadis berkumpul.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kalian melakukan apa saja selama aku pingsan? Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan berita _nih_," ujar Ino. Tenten tersenyum senang.

"Selama kau pingsan, acara makan malam berjalan dengan semestinya. Tapi tidak dengan Temari dan Shikamaru. Selama kau pingsan kan kau tidur di kaki Shikamaru. Nah, karena di lapar, dia minta Temari untuk menyuapinya, dan dia mau!" jawab Tenten dengan menggebu-gebu. Temari menunduk malu. _'Kau ini membongkar aib saja, Tenten. Awas saja kau! Padahal kau yang menyuruhku. Dasar setan!'_ batin Temari kesal. Ino tertawa lebar.

"Ya sudahlah, Temari. Kami tunggu tanggal jadiannya saja," Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Aku berhenti dari pembicaraan yang ngawur ini! Aku mau tidur!" Temari pun segera pindah ke ranjang sebelah dan tidur dengan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Hahaha... Yah, Temari payah! _Gitu_ aja ngambek segala, payah!" seru Ino keras namun diabaikan oleh Temari.

"Le-lebih baik, kita ti-tidur juga. Kita kan ha-harus ba-bangun pagi," sahut Hinata sambil turun dari ranjang dan pindah ke ranjang lain.

"Baiklah, tak apa. Ini tempatku, Tenten, Sakura pergi sana!" Ino langsung berbaring di ranjang itu dan mengusir Tenten dan Sakura.

"Huuuu..." seru Tenten dan Sakura bersamaan. Ino menjulurkan lidahnya, mereka berdua pun balas menjulurkan lidah. Lalu ke ranjang yang tersisa dan memejamkan mata, lalu tidur.

Mentari pagi telah menampakkan dirinya untuk mulai menjalankan tugasnya yang biasa ia lakukan. Namun dari _New Generation Power_, belum ada satu pun yang bangun dari tidurnya. Sasori bersama Deidara masuk ke kamar. Mereka berdua masing-masing menganggukkan kepala. Sasori menghampiri ranjang Ino dan segera memencet hidung Ino. Tak lama kemudian, Ino membuka matanya dengan megap-megap.

"Hah... Hah… Hah… Kau mau membuat aku mati ya?!" Ino pun bangkit dari ranjang dan memukul-mukul Sasori sambil mengumpat.

DUARRRR!

Suara ledakan pun terdengar sangat besar. Karena kaget, sontak Ino jadi memeluk Sasori dan Sasori membalasnya agar Ino tidak jatuh. Semua orang yang tertidur di ruangan luas ini pun terbangun karena suara ledakan itu.

"Cieee... Ino... Pagi-pagi _gini _sudah pelukan," sindir Naruto, Sai yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum pahit. Ino melihat Sasori, tatapan tidak suka langsung dilayangkannya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Ino. Sasori pun melepaskan pelukannya dan alhasil Ino jatuh terduduk di lantai. Dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarah, Ino bangkit sendiri dan membenahi ranjangnya.

"Kami tunggu kalian di ruang makan. Cepatlah," Deidara dan Sasori pun pergi keluar dari kamar.

"Sakura! Ayo, temani aku ke kamar mandi yang ada di sini!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura dan membawa seragam Sakura dan juga seragamnya kemudian keluar dari ruangan ini. Diikuti dengan Tenten, Hinata, dan juga Temari yang keluar dari kamar.

Naruto masih berbaring di futonnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu, melemparkan bantal pas ke muka Naruto. Naruto pun bangun dengan wajah memerah. Bola mata _blue sapphire_nya ia arahkan ke segala arah. Dan matanya berhenti dihadapan Sasuke.

"TEMEE! Aku tahu ini pasti kerjaanmu! Kau tega sekali, Teme!" teriak Naruto, namun Sasuke mangacuhkannya dengan berlalu dari kamar.

"Sudahlah Naruto, lebih baik kau bersiap diri. Jangan lupa bangunkan Shikamaru," ujar Gaara lalu keluar dari kamar bersama Sai dan juga Neji.

"Huwaaa! Kalian memang tega sekali padaku! Kalian jahat!" Shikamaru pun terbangun dengan menguap terlebih dahulu.

* * *

_New Generation Power_ sudah rapi dengan seragam yang melekat pada tubuh mereka masing-masing. Kubu Naruto memakai baju lengan panjang yang dibalut dengan rompi hijau dengan dua kantung dan celana panjang hitam sebagai bawahan. Sementara dari kubu Ino, terjadi hal yang sama. Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Ino, dan Hinata memakai pakaian yang sama seperti Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Hanya saja, tatanan rambut mereka yang berbeda. Seperti Tenten yang dicepol dua, rambut panjang Hinata digerai bebas, sedangkan Sakura memakai bandana merah. Seperti biasa Ino menguncir rambut pirang panjangnya dengan ikat satu model ekor kuda, begitu juga dengan Temari yang mengikat rambut pirangnya dengan ikat empat.

Mereka sedang menikmati hidangan yang telah tersedia bersama-sama. Acara makan pagi ini berjalan dengan tenang dan hening tanpa ada satu keributan. Setelah selesai makan dan membereskan semuanya, mereka pun ke lapangan yang ada di dekat Mansion ini. Lapangannya cukup luas dan juga asri karena pepohonan banyak tumbuh di sekitar sini. Tetapi terdapat juga beberapa batang pohon yang sudah tidak mempunyai daun dan ranting lagi.

_New Generation Power_ pun berbaris, begitu juga dengan Akatsuki, sedangkan Hashirama menjadi pemimpin. Dengan sedikit basa-basi Hashirama memulai apa yang akan ia sampaikan. Ya, _point _dari apa yang disampaikan Hashirama adalah tentang latihan yang akan dilakukan hari ini.

"Untuk latihan pertama, kita mulai dengan pertandingan antara Sabaku No Temari dan Nara Shikamaru!" ujar Itachi. Begitu mendengar namanya disebut, Temari berdiri dan menuju arena yang sudah disiapkan. Shikamaru menyusul dengan menguap dan berjalan santai.

"Apa tidak lawan lain untukku?" tanya Shikamaru pada Itachi. Itachi pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Temari tersenyum sinis.

"Heh! Rambut nanas! Kau takut melawanku?" Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanya saja hari ini panas sekali, lebih baik aku tidur daripada bertarung," balas Shikamaru. Temari meraba punggungnya. Kipas yang tiba-tiba melekat di punggungnya saat dia datang ke sini. Temari pun mengambil kipas yang entah darimana itu dan mengayunkannya ke arah Shikamaru.

Hasilnya segulung angin yang cukup membuat Shikamaru terpental dan terhempas ke batang pohon yang ada dibelakangnya. Temari membulatkan matanya. Dia alihkan pandangannya ke kipas yang ia pegang. Lalu ia lihat Shikamaru yang wajahnya yang sudah lecet sedikit. Itachi berlari ke arena itu dan menghampiri Temari.

"Kau? Kipas ini darimana?" tanya Itachi dengan raut wajah serius.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi, kipas ini tiba-tiba sudah ada di punggungku sebelum kami sampai di desa ini!" jawab Temari dengan panik sembari terus melihat Sakura yang menghampiri Shikamaru.

Sakura duduk di sebelah Shikamaru. Emerald hijaunya meliat jelas kalau wajah Shikamaru terluka dan penuh dengan lecet-lecet. Kebetulan hari ini sangat panas, jadi keringatnya mengucur deras. Dengan yakin, Sakura mengelap semua keringatnya dan menempelkannya di sekitar muka Shikamaru.

"Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura? Jangan bertindak bodoh," keluh Shikamaru.

Namun Sakura tetap menjalan niatnya, menyembuhkan luka-luka Shikamaru dnegan cucuran keringatnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, luka-luka di wajah Shikamaru pun menghilang. Sakura tersenyum lega dan kembali ke tempatnya. Karena merasa bersalah, begitu Sakura pergi, Temari menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Maaafkan aku. Kau tak apa?" tanya Temari sembari mengecek keadaan Shikamaru. Shikamaru melepaskan tangan Temari.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan dramatis seperti ini," balas Shikamaru karena melihat mata Temari yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Ini semua karena aku. Aku merasa bersalah bodoh! Karena aku kau terluka!"

"Sudahlah. Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Kau memaafkanku kan?" tanya Temari yang sudah menghapus air matanya yang sudah jatuh. Shikamaru tersenyum licik.

"Ya, ada syaratnyalah," balas Shikamaru dengan senyuman kemenangan. Temari mengerutkan dahinya.

"Asalkan kau mau jadi pacarku," sambung Shikamaru dengan santai. Temari terkejut.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak memaafkanmu dan tidak akan membantumu mengerjakan semua tugas Matematika dan Fisika," lanjutnya. Temari meneguk salivanya._ 'Dia tahu sekali kelemahanku apa. Sial! Kalau begini caranya aku dengan terpaksa harus menjadi pacarnya. Sial! Sial! Sial!' _gumam Temari.

"Bagaimana? Mau tidak? " Temari pun mengangguk secara paksa.

"TEMAN-TEMAN! SHIKAMARU DAN TEMARI PACARAN!" teriak Naruto yang ternyata sedari tadi ada di atas pohon dan menguping pembicaraan Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Na-Naruto? Kau... Sialan!" umpat Temari kesal.

"YEAY! JADIKAN HARI INI ADALAH _FIRST MOMENT_ UNTUK _NEW GENERATION POWER_!" sorak Ino dengan lantang.

* * *

To Be Continue

Terima kasih telah membaca!^^

Ntika Blossom : Ini dia lanjutannya. Jangan bosan memberi review ya, terima kasih^^

Cherry Sand1 : Ini dia lanjutannya. Jangan bosan memberi review ya, terima kasih^^

Sepertinya cerita ini kurang menarik ya?

Apa ceritanya di-delete saja? Atau tetap dilanjutkan?

Mohon tanggapannya,

Sekian, dan terima kasih^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Exam (Part 1)

Best Experience

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Adventure, etc.

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen

Summary : Sakura seorang gadis yang suka sekali memandangi jam. Saat mereka pergi ke museum, Sakura dan teman-temannya mengalami sebuah peristiwa yang yang hebat, karna mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka masing-masing. Akankah mereka selamat?

Happy Reading^^!

Chapter 5 : Fight!

* * *

Sasori yang ada di pinggir arena pertarungan pun melangkah ke tengah. Sementara Temari dan Shikamaru diajak Itachi untuk bicara dengan Pein juga Hashirama.

"Pertandingan antara Sabaku No Temari dan Nara Shikamaru berakhir. Sekarang akan kita saksikan pertandingan antara Yamanaka Ino dan juga Sai. Ino, Sai, silahkan masuk ke arena!" Ino dan Sai masuk ke arena latihan.

"Mayat hidup, sebaiknya kau menyerah saja!" seru Ino dengan nada bicara yang sombong. Namun, Sai hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Kau tahu kan, aku sudah memegang sabuk hitam sekarang," sambung Ino, tetapi Sai tetap tersenyum. Sakura menepuk kening lebarnya.

"INO! Kau terlalu lama! Ayo mulai!" teriak Tenten geram. Ino menoleh ke Tenten dengan cengiran kuda lalu memasang kuda-kudanya.

Sedangkan yang dilakukan Sai hanya menggambar di kertas gambarnya. Tak lama dari itu, Sai meletakkan gambarnya menyentuh tanah. Dan arena mereka pun berubah menjadi padang rumput yang ditumbuhi oleh ilalang-ilalang yang tumbuh menjulang. Ino terkaget dan meruntuhkan kuda-kudanya.

"_Baby Face_! Lihat, apa yang dia lakukan!" Ino berteriak keras.

"Di sini tidak ada peraturan apa-pun, gadis berisik. Jadi nikmati saja pertarunganmu dengannya," Ino mengumpat kesal.

Ino menarik nafasnya dan memasang kuda-kudanya kembali. "Sudah saatnya untuk beraksi," pikir Ino. Tetapi Sai masih saja tenang-tenang saja dan sibuk menggambar di kertasnya. Ino melangkah maju hendak memukul Sai, namun Sai kembali menempelkan kertasnya ke tanah dan tembok batu yang besar pun terbentuk, alhasil tangan Ino berdarah karena pukulannya meleset dari targetnya. Ino meringis kesakitan sembari mengumpat. Di samping itu ia juga menyusun rencana untuk menyerang Sai, karena memang Ino masuk golongan orang yang agresif.

"Hm... taktiknya cukup memukau untuk serangan pertama. Tanpa menyerang, tanganku sudah terluka begini. Bagus sekali. Tetapi sepertinya dia bukan apa-apa tanpa buku gambar sialan itu. Jadi, jika mau melumpuhkannya aku harus menyingkirkan buku dan pensilnya. Ya, harus begitu. Untuk menghancurkan pertahanannya, aku harus menghancurkan tembok itu. Nampaknya tendangan mautku bisa menerobosnya. Setelah itu, pasti ia akan kembali menyerangku. Kalau begitu, aku akan menghindari itu sebisaku. Yup! Saatnya melakukannya! Yosh... Semangat Ino!" batin Ino.

Akhirnya, Ino melayangkan tendangannya ke tembok yang diciptakan Sai itu, dan temboknya pun hancur. Sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkan Ino, begitu temboknya hancur, ia hendak langsung menempelkan kertas yang baru. Rencana berikutnya adalah melompat tiga kali untuk menghindari apa yang dibuat Sai. Pada tendangan yang ketiga, buku serta pensil Sai terpental jauh darinya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Ino segera melancarkan tinjunya pada Sai, sehingga Sai tersungkur jatuh ke tanah.

"Rencana kedua, melakukan serangan lanjutan. Untuk ini, kurasa aku harus mengunci badannya. Dan dia akan menyerah pada si _Baby Face_ dan kemenangan ada di tanganku. Hm! Baiklah! Saatnya untuk beraksi!" gumam Ino pelan.

Ino tidak langsung tersenyum bangga karena itu, ia lanjutkan apa yang dipikirkannya sedari tadi, yaitu serangan lanjutan. Begitu Sai tersungkur, Ino langsung mendudukinya dan mengunci pergerakannya Sai sehingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"Menyerahlah, mayat hidup! Kau tidak bisa bergerak lagi," ujar Ino dengan memperkuat kunciannya sampai Sai mengeluarkan ringisannya.

"Akh! Aku bukan orang yang cepat putus asa, Ino-chan," balas Sai dengan senyum meremehkan. Ino melemparkan _deathglare_ andalannya pada Sai.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa, sekarang? Hmph. Bergerak pun kau tidak bisa,"Ino tersenyum sinis.

Tiba-tiba Ino merasakan ada yang melilit kakinya. Sesuatu yang bersisik. Dan mengeluarkan desisan. Alis Ino bertautan. Begitu ia arahkan iris mata _aquamarine_-nya melihat tungkai kakinya, rupanya seekor ular tengah melilit kakinya. Sudut bibir Ino sedikit naik. Ia tidak panik, karena sesungguhnya dia suka ular. Jadi biarkan saja ular itu melilit kakinya, toh Sai pasti tidak tega untuk membunuhnya.

"Ck, kau cukup pintar. Jadi ular yang kau gambar. Tetapi perlu kau ketahui, aku tidak takut dengan ular. Kau salah, Sai. Sekarang, kau tidak punya harapan. Sebaiknya kau menyerah," Sai membulatkan matanya. Baru ia sadari kalau taktik yang ia gunakan itu sudah salah besar. Dia pikir dengan ular, Ino akan melepaskannya karena ketakutan. Ularnya pun hanya bisa melilit, ular yang ia gambar bukan jenis ular yang berbisa. Tetapi sebentar kemudian, Sai tersenyum.

"Aku masih bisa lolos. Harapanku adalah jika ular itu melilit leher Ino sehingga Ino sibuk dengannya," pikir Sai. Mungkin ular itu bisa berkomunikasi dengan Sai lewat pikiran, karena sekarang ia berhenti melilit kaki Ino dan merayap menuju leher jenjang Ino dan mulai melilitkan dirinya di sana.

Wajah Ino mulai memucat. Ia menjadi sulit bernafas. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Ino melepaskan kunciannya dan melepaskan lilitan ular itu dengan lembut dan membiarkan ular itu menjalar entah kemana. Ino kembali memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan Sai.

"Sial! Aku melupakan satu hal, dia berhasil menempelkan kertas baru sehingga ular cantik tadi muncul. Baiklah mungkin rencanaku tadi kurang matang. Ah, bagaimana kalau aku sebar saja lembaran-lembaran kertas bodoh itu. Itu dulu saja. Kembali beraksi! Yosh!" pikir Ino.

Ino yang tadinya terduduk pun bangkit berdiri. Ia lemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Kemudian kembali mengejar Sai yang sibuk mencari peralatan gambarnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Begitu Ino berada di belakang Sai, ia tarik kaos Sai dan membantingnya ke tanah. Setelah ia menemukan buku dan pensil Sai, Ino langsung membawanya kabur. Sebuah ide cemerlang terlintas di benaknya. Dengan penuh konsentrasi, Ino menggambar sebuah pedang dan _double stick_. Lalu ia tempelkan gambar yang telah ia rancang ke tanah kemudian gambarannya terwujud. Ino meletakkan pedanganya di pinggangnya dan memainkan _double stick_-nya layaknya Bruce Lee.

"Kau harus belajar untuk menggunakan kemampuanmu sendiri Sai. Ini, ambillah _double stick_ ini!" _Double stick_ yang dimainkannya pun dilemparnya ke Sai.

"Maaf, Ino-chan. Aku tidak bisa bermain dengan itu, tapi aku bisa menggunakan ini," Sai melemparkan _double stick_ itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang kecil.

Sai berlari kecil menghampiri Ino dan melancarkan pedangnya pada Ino, tetapi dengan mudah Ino menangkisnya. Ino dan Sai pun beradu pedang. Saling tangkis-menangkis dan saling menyerang, itulah yang dilakukan Ino dan Sai sekarang.

TINGG!

Suara aduan pedang Ino dan pedang Sai bersatu. Sai dan Ino pun mundur. Nafas yang terengah-engah terdengar dari keduanya. Apalagi Ino, dari pelipisnya turun keringatnya. Bajunya sudah basah karena keringatnya yang banjir. Sudah kelihatan sekali kalau Ino sudah kehilangan tenaganya. Sakura yang melihatnya sedikit cemas. Sakura kira, saat Ino mengunci Sai tadi, kemenangan ada di pihak Ino, namun ia salah.

"Yosh! Ino! Semangat! Jangan menyerah!" seru Sakura. Ino menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ayo, _Pig_! Tunjukkan kalau sabuk hitammu itu kau dapatkan dengan seluruh usahamu!" sambung Sakura yang membuat senyum Ino semakin mengembang.

"_Forehead_! Kau lihat saja, aku pasti menang!" balas Ino lalu mengangkat pedangnya dan mengarahkan mata pedangnya ke Sai.

"Kau bukan mayat hidup lagi! Kau adalah _zombie_!" Sakura yang tadinya sudah semangat malah menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sai tersenyum paksa.

Adu pedang kembali terjadi. Sepertinya semangat yang diberikan Sakura sudah menjadi tenaga tambahan untuk Ino. Ino jadi semakin gesit saja dari yang tadi. Berbagai serangan pedangan Sai, Ino berhasil menghindar dengan lincah. Namun, pedang mereka kembali saling besartu untuk menangkis. Ino mendorong pedangnya lebih kuat sehingga Sai jadi mundur dari tempatnya. Kemudian Ino mengangkat kaki kanannya sehingga terciptalah celah untuk menyerang Sai dari bawah. Sai yang terkaget atas tindakan Ino yang tak terduga pun menjadi kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan cekatan, Ino menerjang Sai dan menyingkirkan pedang Sai dan hendak menancapkan pedangnya. Sai menghindar dengan menggerakkan badannya, tetapi Ino tetap menancapkan pedangnya, tetapi di sisa kelonggaran baju Sai sehingga Sai tak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Hhh, akhirnya kau benar-benar terkunci. Ayo, menyerahlah," ujar Ino. Sai terkekeh.

"Untuk ukuran seorang perempuan, kau cukup tangguh, Ino-chan. Baiklah, karena aku sudah lelah, dan kau juga pasti merasakannya. Aku akan meneyerah," balas Sai dengan senyumannya.

"Terserah apa alasanmu. Aku tidak peduli," Ino memalingkan wajahnya dari Sai.

"Aku menyerah!" seru Sai smbil melambai-lambaikan tangan kirinya beberapa kali. Naruto yang menyaksikannya tercengang. Sasori datang ke arena dan melepaskan tancapan pedang Ino dan membantu Sai berdiri.

"Dengan ini, pemenangnya adalah Yamanaka Ino!" Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Baikla. Kalian berdua boleh kembali ke tempat," Sai dan Ino pun kembali ke barisan penonton dan arena yang dibuat Sai berubah kembali ke arena yang semula.

"Ino! Kau hebat!" Sakura dan Tenten memeluk Ino dengan erat dan memuji-muji Ino. Sedangkan Sai sedang menghadapi cobaan yang menerpanya, yaitu mendengar Naruto berkoar-koar.

"Kita lanjutkan dengan menonton pertarungan yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku No Gaara! Sasuke, Gaara, silahkan masuk ke arena latihan ini! Selamat bertarung! Semangat ya!" ujar Tobi dengan nada bicara ala anak-anaknya. Dengan kesan cool masing-masing, Gaara dan Sasuke masuk ke lapangan dan berdiri berhadapan dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

* * *

"Hah.. Hah... Kakashi-sensei!" panggil Kiba dengan nafas terengah-engah. Kakashi yang asyik membaca buku yang selalu ia baca pun menoleh ke arah murid-muridnya dengan tatapan biasa saja.

"Kakashi-sensei, kau tidak kasihan pada kami?! Kami sudah mencarimu keman-mana, ternyata kau ada di bus untuk bersantai membaca buku hentaimu itu! Kakashi-sensei jahat!" Lee mengeluarkan apa isi pikirannya saat ini.

"Yayaya... Maafkanlah aku ini. Tadinya aku melihat seorang nenek dan... "

"ALASAN!" teriak mereka semua, kecuali Shino yang hanya mengurusi serangga-serangganya. Kakashi menutup kedua telinganya.

"Memangnya untuk apa kalian mencariku? Untuk mengumpulkan tugas?" tanya Kakashi malas.

"BUKAN!" teriak mereka lagi.

"Lalu apa?!" tanya Kakashi sedikit membentak karena sudah mulai kesal.

"TEMAN-TEMAN KAMI HILANG!" Kakashi membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Semuanya?! Hanya kalian yang tersisa?!" Kiba, Shino, Lee, dan Chouji mengangguk serentak.

"Ayo! Kita harus melaporkannya ke kantor polisi!" seru Kakashi.

"Nyam... Nyam... Kakashi-sensei, kita boleh melaporkannya setelah dua puluh empat jam!" Kakashi menepuk jidatnya.

"Kau benar juga, Chouji. Jadi, kita harus melakukan apa?!" ujar Kakashi dengan panik setengah mati.

"Paling tidak, kita harus keluar dari bus ini dulu. Lalu menyusun rencana," Mereka semua yang ada di bus pun keluar dari sana.

"Kita harus apa?! Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak kembali juga saat waktu kunjungan yang ditetapkan sudah habis?! Apa yang harus kujawab kalau orang tua mereka menelepon?!" teriak Kakashi yang semkain panik.

"Kakashi-sensei... " panggil Shino. Kakashi langsung menatap Shino.

"Apa?! Kau punya ide?!" tanya Kakashi dengan berteriak.

"Kenapa kau berkelakuan seperti wanita?" sambung Shino dengan wajah polosnya. Wajah Kakashi langsung merah padam.

"SHINOOO!" teriak Kakashi dengan kencang. Kiba, Shino, Lee, dan Chouji pun menutup telinga masing-masing.

* * *

_To be Continue_

Maafkan saya atas _review_ saya yang sudah pasti membuat _reader_ yang ingin _fic _ini dilanjutkan. Saya menyadari kalau tindakan yang saya lakukan adalah salah. Hanya karena dipikiran saya _fic_ ini tak disukai, saya jadi ingin menghentikan kelanjutannya. Saya minta maaf, saya cabut semua perkataan saya. Mau bagaimana pun juga, _fic_ ini harus tetap dilanjutkan. Maaf sudah mengecewakan kalian.


End file.
